Weston Church
Weston Adam Church, also known as Dr. Church '''or '''Dr. Trauma, was a Canadian-born individual native to St. Howard's before its destruction and subsequent removal from real-space in 1996. A man central to the Attack on St. Howard's, Weston, due to a series of circumstances which had occured some in his early life, had developed a fascination with the concept of "mind-space" and the Remeditary. Intending to link someone with a mind compatible with the Remeditary to a device he called the "Remeditary engine," Weston intended to use the knowledge gained from peering outside of Earth's dimension to advance mankind to a state of evolution never before seen. Weston, however, was exceedingly amoral and was willing to gain this knowledge at any cost, whether it be through cruel mental or physical torture of those he suspected were compatible, blackmail, and murder. After years of experiments, Weston finally found a specimen he believed was capable of linking to the Remeditary, the young girl (actually an artificial Seer) Zyra Nyson. Pursuing her for three months, in November of 1996, Weston was caught in the middle of the Attack. Characteristics Physical Appearance and Traits Weston is 5'11 and is of average stature. He has long, apparently natural black hair, fair skin with a faded, somewhat wrinkled complexion, piercing, often narrowed blue eyes hidden underneath square-lensed spectacles which often shine in a fashion that they obscure his eyes, and a face almost always twisted into one of scorn and general irritation. He is described as always having the general feeling of "a man who is fifteen minutes late to work and stuck in traffic." He often bears a black, cloak-like, upper leg-length coat, and is almost always seen wearing a black, long-sleeve wool overshirt with various slight tears in it. He always carries on his person various notepads and pens, as well as a bulky, antenna mobile phone. Personality Weston is scornful, almost perpetually irritated, and amoral. Despite the nature of his experiments, Weston views himself not as malevolent, but doing the right things for humanity, reasoning that humanity is by nature so corrupt and sinful his actions are little different than what everyone else does. Although Weston ostensibly aims to better the world by using the knowledge gained through linking with the Remeditary and looking into other planes of reality entirely, his callous disregard for life and humanity in general and his means of attempting to link people with the Remeditary casts him as someone obsessive and pursuing immoral research to sate his own depraved curiosities. Weston is dangerously opportunistic and cunning, and will take any opportunity he can to further his plans. He is also a sociopath; he is incapable of feeling any good towards other people in humanity's current state, is apathetic to those he tortures, and is willing to murder quite literally anyone who may impede his progress, whether it be to stay clandestine, to remove any witnesses, or the like, the ultimate example of this being killing a crying baby so its cries would not alert anyone and later coldly gunning down both Nate and Ferger (and later torturing and killing Timothy) after they interfere with his progress. He is capable of faking kindness and manipulating people around him very easily, gathering resources and food for the survivors of the Attack for the sole sake of keeping his public image up. He fakes goodwill towards both Edison Perales and Ferger Bittermann, but is more than willing to betray both of them on a moment's notice to further his own scheme; in the former's case, this ends up being his ultimate downfall. Church is deeply disturbed and unhinged inside and is far from a mentally balanced individual, having been subject to numerous traumatic experiences in his youth that were likely a product of the City and led to his obsession with the Remeditary. Still, Church denies that these experiences shape who he is and derives no tragedy for what's happened to him. Although Church is otherwise stoic, he holds a disturbingly childish interior which only comes to light when performing experiments or making progress. He is, in nature, a foil to Welter Faye; while Church hides how childish he can be, Faye openly embraces it, and while Church aims to (supposedly) better the world, Faye only wants to degrade the world and wreaks chaos solely for the sake of it. For all his faults, Church still has two, if incredibly minor, redeeming qualities; he loves and refuses to harm animals (and especially loves his two black cats), and is genuinely horrified and disturbed at the excess atrocities committed by the City and the Consultant. Upon being paralyzed and abandoned outside St. Howard's by Edison, Church is left apparently expressing remorse and horror about his actions, his final heard words pondering about if he was wrong. History There are little clear details on Weston Church's backstory and where he comes from (aside from that he is of European descent), but what is known is that Church suffered many horrific experiences that Edison theorizes were part of the City, and that this likely contributed to Church being run out of his original dwelling due to unethical behavior he demonstrated towards the people around him. At some point or another, Church found the chest containing the moon-gem, and it was likely this as well as Church's various experiences led to his obsession with finding out more about the Remeditary in general. Weston serves as a mildly respected citizen of St. Howard's, and is a close friend of both Ferger Bittermann and Edison Perales. Weston hides nefarious intentions, however; after dozens upon dozens of failed experiments involving the death of those he's kidnapped and forced to try and link with the Remeditary (casting their minds out into random places in reality, causing them to break from the incomprehensibility of the rest of existence), Weston sets his sights on the young girl Zyra Nyson. Weston confronts Zyra after school one day, asking if Zyra about her dreams and visions; upon gathering the information he desires, Weston concludes that Zyra's mind is the key to finally establishing a proper and stable connection with the Remeditary. Weston begins to stalk and observe Zyra outside her knowledge, slowly gathering knowledge about her and her behavior. At one point, a baby is found dead in its crib with its throat slit; while the community is shocked, Weston fails to show any reaction. In actuality, Weston killed the infant himself to silence its cries while he broke into and stole about five-hundred dollars from the house of the infant's parents. At the same time, the Blades take interest in Zyra; Weston cold-heartedly kills three of the Blades himself and displays their corpses to Jack Slade as a warning. As Weston prepares to kidnap and experiment on Zyra, strange, eldritch happenings and sightings happen throughout St. Howard's. Weston remembers several traumatic experiences throughout his childhood similar to the events happening around St. Howard's. Weston forces himself to ignore the happenings. The incidents are eventually revealed as the doing of the City, and, under the command of the Shade and led by the Shadows' Consultant, the eldritch beings of the City suddenly shroud St. Howard's in an alien fog which bars it out from the rest of the world. The creatures then proceed to lead an all-out attack on St. Howard's, slaughtering all that get in their way. Weston is quick to retreat in a panic, setting his own house on fire to destroy evidence of his work and inadvertently killing six more people. Weston, as well as Zyra and Edison, survive. Weston joins a ragtag group of disassembled survivors, and to better himself to the community and avoid suspicion for the fire, offers to look for resources. While scavenging through the abandoned public school and continuing to fend off the Blades, Weston nearly loses his life to the creature of the City, and is witnessed by Nate Marx pushing a fellow scavenger down from a ledge to the beast to be killed in his place. Refocusing his efforts on Zyra, Weston quickly learns that Nate intends to tell Ferger about his actions. After another run-in with the City, Nate manages to tell Ferger, but is suddenly ambushed by Weston. Weston, without a hint of emotion on his face, guns down Nate, and as Ferger attacks him in a grieving fury, Weston murders him as well. Burning their bodies, Weston fakes his own death and goes into hiding, digging up his old Remeditary engine and preparing to covertly kidnap Zyra, planting false evidence that would falsely lead to Zyra's death by the hands of the City in case the experiment went wrong. After Jack Slade's apparent demise and the destruction of the Blades, Weston finally steps back into the fray. Weston tortures Timothy with a knife to try and force him to cough up Zyra's location, and after Edison confronts him, Weston callously shoots Timothy, then overpowers and beats Edison to near-death, and drugs and kidnaps Zyra. Before he can take her to the Remeditary engine, however, another unscheduled attack by the City's forces causes Weston to flee for his life and lose Zyra. As Zyra wakes up and flees, Weston, in a steaming wrath, pursues her to the open, fog-covered fields of St. Howard's in a raging blizzard. Weston ends up losing her and is instead confronted by the wounded, but now furious Edison. As Edison expresses disgust and personal injury at Weston and his actions, Weston finally snaps, confesses his actions, and attempts to gun down Edison in a fury, leading to a final confrontation between the two in the storm. Weston ultimately ends up shot in the leg by Edison, and Edison takes the opportunity to riddle Weston's legs with bullets, paralyzing him. As Weston writhes in agony, Edison brutally chews Weston out on his actions. Edison decides not to kill Weston, instead leaving him to whoever - or whatever - finds him first. Edison takes the gun and leaves Weston in agony and unable to walk in the middle of the blizzard, leaving Weston to ponder his own actions in horror. Category:Humans Category:Male individuals Category:Earth Negative-native individuals Category:Mortal Category:No Power Category:Presumably deceased individuals Category:Universe